Jellyfishing Guild
History The Jellyfishing Guild was an ancient organization of Jellyfish hunters, founded by Primitive Sponge and Primitive Starfish after being taught in the art of Jellyfishing by a time-traveling Squidward Tentacles in the prehistoric age. The first ally they formed was the Goofy Goober Fan Club, which, coincidentally, had been founded by Fred, the creator of the Bikini Bottom-Verse, the universe in which the guild was established. Squidward's name was scribed on sacred text in the temple so that all practitioners of the sport would know of his legendary feat, and descendants within the Squarepants and Star lineage would spend thousands of years telling such an enticing story. However, the Squarepants and Star families would not always be in leadership of the guild, as each bloodline would spout disappointing offspring that were seen by the other clans as unfit to rule. The first of these occurrences was of Patar, who was too much an imbecile to lead, so they banished him to--literally speaking--spend the rest of his days living under a rock. Patar, however, would go on to co-discover fire with a time traveler named SpongeGar, as well as their neighbor, Squog, who was an ancestor to Squidward. While Patar would continue on his own lineage, the Stars never bore another heir to continue their legacy, and so their influence within the guild were destroyed. This left only the Squarepants clan, and a third clan comprised of sea cucumbers which also happened to be their family name. They had initially been incorporated as friends to the Squarepants ancestors, but by only a handful of generations before the dark ages, the sea Cucumbers had nothing but distaste for their partners, and wanted them overthrown. After successfully killing all but few Squarepants', the remaining sponges fled into exile, and would not return to Bikini Bottom until the days of the Old West. Being the only clan in power, the cucumbers found their numbers to be rather thin, and continuing to lessen, as Squarepants loyalists disbanded from the guild until their numbers were in double digits. Seeing the once great guild now so powerless, Fred also pulled his alliance with the cucumbers and left them with no funding. Being so few, their leaders renamed them the "Jellyspotters" and continued on despite their setbacks. Hundreds of years later, the Jellyspotters, now being led by Kevin Cucumber, attended a Jellyfishing convention, where they met Spongebob Squarepants, and Kevin soon realized that this sponge was a descendant of his ancestral foes. Spongebob, seeming to have no idea of his family's true history, simply wanted to join their "club" because he thought they were cool, but Kevin was certain that this was a ploy, and Spongebob simply could not be a stupid as he was letting on. However, he humored the boy by tasking him with the challenge of catching a mighty Jellyfish that was so massive, the guild in its glory days would have found some difficulty in subduing. His plan backfired on him when Kevin ended up being badly stung by the Jellyfish, and mutilated to the point beyond recognition. Spongebob had, evidently, not been playing him, as he made no attempts to usurp the metaphorical throne after Kevin was injured, and later mercy killed by Sandy Cheeks on behalf of Fred and the Goofy Goober Fan Club. The Jellyspotters disbanded soon after, though a vast majority of them were hunted down by Fred anyway and slaughtered.